sheccid
by nalaks
Summary: no encontre palabras para describir lo que pasa por mi cabeza, solo que esta historia esta inspirada en un libro que me gusta mucho
1. conociendonos prt1

**hola mundoo, desde que decidi releer mi libro favorito, mi loca mente comenzo a idear una historia referente a kung fu panda, a por cierto ya me gusto escribir con javi hasi que aqui lo vamos a tener por un laaaargo rato hey tu -javier: que ?- nalaks: di hola menso-javier: te he dicho mil veces que no me digas javi-nalaks:y yo te he dicho mil veces que no me importa , huy casi se me olvida los personajes son humanos.**

la luz se colaba por la ventana,traspasando las delgadas cortinas cafes,dando paso a la cara de un joven de pelo negro y piel clara durmiendo tranquilamente.

DESPIERTA FLOJO YA ES DE DIA VAMOS ARIBA -llegan saltando sus 2 hermanos menores, jen de 7 años y lalo de 5.

po:HEY HEY BASTA YA DESPERTE YA DESPERTE - dice gritando e intentando detener a sus 2 hermanitos.

voz:niños ya basta ahora vayan y despierten a los demas

si mamá- dicen al unisono y salen corriendo de la habitacion a la de junto para repetir el mismo proceso con su hermano emanuel.

po: buenos dias mamá

mama de po: **(mas adelante les dire el nombre de la madre de po ok? ok) **buenos dias hijo levantate y vistete que tienes que ir a la escuela

terminando de hablar la madre de po salio de su habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si

haaaaaaaaawww (bostezo) ni modo pues a levantarme si no me ganan el baño tallandose sus preciosos ojos jade

_1 hora mas tarde ._

ya todos se encontraban listos para irse **(javier: nalaks olvido decirles que son 5 hermanos po de 14 años ,lety de 16,emanuel de 17 ,jen de 7 y lalo de 5 años)**

todos tomaron su mochila y salieron de la casa encaminandose a la escuela **(nalaks: pero bueno vamos a enfocarnosen po)**

* * *

><p>cuando el muchacho de pelo negro paso el porton blanco 3 chicos se abalanzaron sobre el<p>

voz 1: cuanto tiempos sin vernos amigo

voz 2 : es cosa mia o cresiste

voz 3: hola po

hola chicos como les fue en las vacaciones, mantis solo fueron 2 meses no seas exagerado.

voz 2: lo mismo dije yo

mantis: cayate mono

mono solo sonrie divertido y lo deja pasar

grulla: a claro ignora a tu mejor amigo al que te conose, te cuida y te acompaña desde los 6 años-cruzandose de brazos **(javier: esto se me hace familiar hmm ._.)**

po: a no para ti no hay saludo para ti hay un abrazo ven paca flacucho **(nalaks: lo mismo digo u.u)**

po comienza a acercarse con los brazos abiertos al muchacho de pelo castaño, obviamente a grulla no le parecio buena idea y comenzo a hacerse para atras y hasi cada uno aumentaba su velocidad hasta terminar persiguiendose por todo el patio delantero de la secundaria

* * *

><p><strong>en otro lugar: temprano<strong>

igualmente se puede observar a una silueta siendo molestada por los curiosos rayos del sol, que traspasan cortinas y se posan directo en las caras de los jovenes**(nalaks: taan lindoooos no? -_-)** que desgraciadamente resiven el mensaje del sol, diciendo que es hora de levantarse, sin embargo algunos logran ignorar el mensaje, como es el caso de esta joven de pelo anaranjado con ligeros toques naturales rojizos lastima que no pueda ignorarlo toda la mañana, siendo hasi la chica se sienta en su cama, revelando unos bellos ojos carmin heredados por su madre al igual que todos sus dotes fisicos.

tigresa: buenoo hmmhhhm - estirandose- me voy de aqui

abre la puerta de su habitacion colgando una toalla de baño en su hombro

**15 minutos despues**

tigresa ya hiba en camino a la escuela pero de la nada una joven de ojos celestes y pelo casi rubio la jala por la espalda del hombro gritando...

**heeey que tal hasta aqui los dejamos dejen reviews por fa no importa si son positivos criticas y de mas aqui todo es bienvenido **

**javier: ahja... oye se te esta olvidando algo**

**nalaks: a si gracias javi, casi se me olvidaba voy a crearle un personaje a el primero que adivine cual es el titulo de mi libro favorito (ya ustedes decidiran a que bando se unen a los buenos o a los malos) bueno hasta el siguiente cap. ;)**


	2. conociendonos part2

**hey que tal ya regrese (javier: corraaaan-nalaks: aaaaw que grosero -aw ven sabes que estoy jugando enana-nalaks: como sea aste para haya) me castigaron sin compu pero creo que ya se les olvido bueno mientras pueda escribir que importa ya voy en la pag 189 del libro y las ideas cada ves son mayores una aclaracion no crean que la historia va a ser una copia de la historia original, va a tener similitudes pero esta historia viene totalmente de ideas inspirada por el libro a por cierto ya tenemos ganador del "concurso" anterior (javier: habran mas pero apareceran mas adelante ok? ok) el nombre del ganador es _ShizukiMei257_ (javier: felicidades te has ganado un viaje todo pagado a disney- nalaks: hey hey que te pasa ese no es-javier:a no?-nalaks: no, aaj mejor te lo digo yo felicidades te ganaste un espacio en la historia, ya solo necesito que arreglemos unos detalles y listo.****  
><strong>

**bueno ya aclarando eso pasemos a la historia**

**kung fu panda no nos pertenece es propiedad de dreamworks**

** javier: para que demonios se pone esto no creo que dreamworks se dedique a demandar a los que no ponen eso al principio de sus historias**

Tigresa ya hiba camino a la escuela, pero de la nada una joven de ojos celestes y pelo casi rubio la jala por la espalda gritando, oye tu a donde crees que vas, volteandola bruscamente;se voltea alzando la cabeza levemente esperandose una de las abusivas de la escuela ,lo que vio fue absolutamente nada bajo un poco la mirada y se encontro con una pequeña pero fuerte y valiente niña "vibora" su mejor amiga

**vibora:** hey tu aqui abajo, repito a donde crees que vas, sin primero saludar a tu mejor amiga despues de que ni si quiera te apareciste ni una sola ves por mi casa durante las vacaciones (regalandole un ligero golpe en el hombro) **(javer: ya sabran-nalaks: JAVIER!)**

**tigresa:** hola si lo se y lo siento, es solo que (baja la mirada)... bueno tu sabes y -se le dificulta hablar gracias al reciente nudo en su garganta

**vibora:** pone una mano en su hombro - ya olvidalo no fue tu culpa-levantando su carita- ven vamonos que llegamos tarde - secandole una traviesa lagrima, al mismo tiempo que toma su mano y se echa a correr

* * *

><p><strong><em>en la escuela<em>**

po estaba a punto de alcanzar a grulla cuando los pies se le enredaron y cayo al piso jalando a grulla con el. en el suelo se veia a un muchacho de pelo negro riendose y a otro ensima de este a diferencia de que el castaño no tenia la sonrisa de nuestro amigo, ambos boca arriba intentando pararse

po mira hacia el porton ya que escucho que se abria viendo como dos muchachas entraban a la secundaria una la conocia perfectamente aunque claro quien no conoce a la "traviesa y tierna" **(javier: esperen a saber los planes que tenemos para ella-nalaks:jaja es cierto no tienen ni idea)** la otra capto especialmente su atencion todo desde su esbelta y delicada silueta hasta ese precioso par de gemas de color tan inusual que brillaban con el sol dandole su toque de originalidad** (nalaks:mmm pa mi que javi anda enamorado solo se inspira asi cuando esta enamorado -javier: callate pequeña monstruo-nalaks:jaja te descubri te descubri... ahora quien es la perra-javier: jeje voy a seguir escribiendo si no te importa ) **pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de aquella belleza ya que la joven se encamino a las oficinas separandose de su amiga

vibora noto la mirada de po quien aun estaba en el piso caminando hacia el le extendio una mano y lo ayudo a pararse

**vibora:** es linda verdad-mirando de reojo a po

**mono:** que si es linda

**mantis:**es preciosa ... como se llama? la conoces?

**vibora: **si se llama tigresa es nueva e intenten no molestarla si?

**po:** que hermoso nombre

se escucha la escandalosa campana que da inicio a las clases

* * *

><p><strong><em>en el salon<em>**

entra la profe de fisica **(javier: fisica la clase no educacion fisica de ejercicio ) **una mujer ,vieja, de mas o menos 41 años aunque casi no se le notaban, su nombre era azeneth rodriguez salazar

vibora empezaba a preocuparse su amiga no aparecia y para colmo le perdio la pista cuando entro a las oficinas

**profe: **bueno muchachos espero que vengan bien descansados y con ganas de trabajar ya que tenemos mucho que hacer** (nalaks:por que siempre dicen eso son idiotas o que ? eso nos quita las ganas de trabajar - javier: ya ya ven sientate aun tenemos trabajo- juntos: oooyee cambiamos papeles jeje)**

la profe estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del salon cuando... 2 chicas entran corriendo-tomando por completo la a

**voz:** hola...pro..fe podemo...podemos...pasar-jadeando

**tigresa:** perdone... esq...esque somos nuevas...y nos perdimos- en el mismo estado que la otra persona

**profe:**bien pero tendre que hacer unos justificantes para ustedes -saca unos papeles - nombres?

**tigresa: **tigresa -**(nalaks: dejaremos que ustedes desidan el apellido de tigresa javier y yo estamos peleando por que apellido estaria bien ponerle**

**profe: **bien y usted sorita

**voz: **mi nombre es xia shizuki

**liiistooo hasta aqui llegaron ahora contestaremos reviews:**

**ShisukiMei: javier: gracias gracias muchas gracias señorita?-nalaks: si mei 5 hermanos,bueno el titulo salio de mi libro favorito llamado los ojos de mi princesa no es secreto para cualquiera que me conosca que soy fan del autor del libro llamado carlos cuahutemoc sanchez;por cierto la espera termino pero ahora empieza otra jajajaja ok no bueno solo pedimos paciencia nos leemos pronto:D**

**mar de celos****: gracias me alegra que te guste y espero que este capitulohaya sido de tu agrado ;)**

**alienheart1915 ****:bueno creo que en este cap aclaramos tu duda hacerca de la joven ****  
><strong>

**PD. DE JAVIER .-. **

**nalaks olvido comentarles que si, claro que si habra tipo. bueno los invitamos a dejar review no cobramos :)**


	3. que dia uu

**Hey que tal aqui nalaks otra vez,pss esta vez no tengo nada que decir solo que espero y disfruten de lo que tengo planeado para hoy.**

**kung fu panda no nos pertenece es propiedad de dreamworks.**

la maestra termino de llenar otros datos en los justificantes para despues entregarselos a las estudiantes y mandarlas a sentar. vibora observaba atenta a la joven que acompañaba a tigresa, era linda de pelo castaño y lacio le llegaba a los hombros, parecia amigable pues venia con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa, se le hiso extraño que llegaran juntas y aun mas que vienieran riendose ya que en los 14 años que tenia de conocer a tigresa nunca habia socializado tan rapido con una completa desconocida a menos que halla sido presentada por alguien anteriormente. **(javier: decidimos hacer de tigresa una joven timida... a los ojos de vibora claroo jeje-nalaks: aja e3e)**ambas muchachas caminaron por la perte delantera del salon en busca de asientos. hasta que vibora levanto su mano llamando a ambas para que se sentaran e 2 lugares frente a ella, tigresa se sento frente a vibora y xia frente a tigresa(eran los ultimos 3 bancos de mas o menos la mitad del salon) ya con los alumnos acomodados la profesora decidio que podria seguir con el saludo a sus estudiantes.

**profe:** bueno si ya no hay nadie que interumpa nuestro encuentro voy a continuar (en eso tigresa y xia se encojen en su banco) haber en que me quede, a cierto! mi nombre es azeneth rodriguez salazar yo les dare fisica 2, no se preocupen la fisica es cosa sencilla, les prometo que nos divertiremos. bueno ahora nos presentaremos y realizaremos unas cuantas actividades para conocernos mejor.

* * *

><p>dejando de lado a la maestra y sus "divertidisimas actividades" <strong>(nalaks: odio las "divertidisimas actividades" de los profes la ultima vez que hizimos una actividad con un profe, termine con las manos espinadas <strong>**- javier: ya carra sigue escribiendo que tenemos mucho que hacer-nalaks:no me apresures javier y ya olvida eso de carra, carra no es una palabra-javier:nop libertaaaaaad) **po esperaba con ansias que el timbre sonara pues desde que vio a esa muchacha entrar por el porton a querido hablar con ella, ya que para ser sincero con sigo mismo le parecia hermosa.A la hora del descanso intento hacercarsele, el problema era que cada que lograba encontrarla ella desaparecia tan rapido, que el llegaba a pensar que solo habia sido su imaginacion o... estaba loco.

**grulla:** oye que tienes te ves ancioso po.

**po: **(no responde, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos)

**grulla: **po?

**po: **(sigue en el mismo estado)

**grulla: **PO !

**po: **reacciona- mmm? a que pasa grulla

en eso mono que se encontraba sentado a un lado de po se acerca

**mono: **parece que alguien esta enamorado de la nueva

**mantis: **calla mono que a ti tambien te gusta una de las nuevas (mantis va atras de mono)

mono se sonroja e hiba intentar negarlo pero...

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING **la campana suena sorprendiendo un poco a los chicos

po tomo sus cosas y rapidamente las guardo en su mochila, para despues salir casi corriendo del aula **( javier: e de aclarar que son distintos salones en los que se encuentran po y tigresa;)**

**con las chicas**

la profe hablaba y hablaba, tigresa rasguñaba levemente su banca**(nalaks:yo lo hago aveces:v )**, vibora reflexionaba sobre una imagen que vio, hacerca de que cuando se juega ahorcado una familia de palitos se quedaba sin padre **(javier: mi idea jajaja :D)**, xia jugaba con un lapiz y todos los demas hacian cosas similares realmente eran muy pocos los que prestaban atencion.

cuando sono el timbre el unico indicio de que alguna vez hubieron alumnos ahi sentados era que uno se habia quedado dormido.

**punto de vista de tigresa. **

hoy a sido un dia un poco raro recordando lo que habia pasado en el transcurso del dia.

hiba caminando junto a vibora por una calle no muy transitada ya que queriamos llegar temprano, uno que otro puesto de comida comenzaban a abrir, pero aun con unas cuantas personas caminando por ahi, note a un hombre caminando al otro lado de la calle que nos miraba, el hombre hiba vestido con jeans y una playera blanca junto con unos lentes de sol,tambien vi a un auto negro que poco a poco se nos hacercaba, diriji la mirada a vibora que al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. El auto negro avanzo un poco mas rapido quedando a la par con nosotros, yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, el hombre cruzo la calle, quedando detras de nosotras, intente apresurar el paso disimuladamente, pero vibora me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

**vibora: **hey tranquila llegaremos a tiempo, no hay por que apresurarnos, es mas por que no comemos algo, seguro y no has desallunado como siempre.-parecia mi madre siempre me regañaba por mis habitos de no comer nada por las mañanas, no es que no quiera es solo, que no me da hambre**(nalaks:la gente no nos comprende u.u)**-ven pedimos un lonche y despues seguimos.

el hombre se hacerco a nosotras y nos hablo.

**hombre: **hey que tal si yo les invito los lonches, vengan se de un lugar donde son deliciosos-nos abrazo por los hombros y poco a poco nos empujaba al auto negro , yo obviamente me asuste, le di un codazo en las costillas y tome a vibora de la mano, corrimos varias cuadras hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que no nos seguian.

**vibora: **supongo que no querias lonches jeje-yo solo sonrei sabia que estaba jugando- bueno hay que apurarnos sino ahora si llegaremos tarde

caminamos unas cuantas calles mas y despues llegamos a la secundaria, cuando entramos vi a unos chicos tirados en el suelo, uno parecia molesto y el otro reia mientras intentaba pararse,los observe por un momento hasta que los ojos jade del muchacho se posaron en mi desvie la mirada a vibora que me miraba de forma extraña, ya sabia lo que pensaba asi que solo le dije que hiria a las oficinas a verificar unos papeles

sali de las oficinas justo cuando la campana de inicio de clases sono, me altere un poco ya que yo no conosia la escuela y esta no era para nada pequeña, quise regresarme a la oficina para pedir indicaciones pero habian puesto candado no insisti tocando nadie me abriria, decidi pasear un rato por los pasillos a ver si encontraba a alguien que me guiara. Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando, alguien que al parecer venia corriendo, choco contra mi, yo y la persona terminamos en el suelo.

**tigresa: **aaa... oye que... rayos!?...por que corres asi?

**persona: **lo siento voy apurada, llevo perdida un rato, pero en los jardines encontre un mapa donde me indica donde queda mi primera clase-intento seguir corriendo, pero la tome del brazo.

**tigresa: **heey, espera por casualidad tu primera clase es fisica, yo tambien llevo perdida un buen rato y ni idea de como llegar.

**persona: **si mi primera clase es fisica, si quieres te llevo pero hay que apurarnos-tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr- por cierto me llamo xia

**tigresa: **me llamo tigresa es un gusto xia

corrimos unos pasillos mas y por fin habiamos llegado, al perecer no tenia mucho perdida, la clase parecia estar iniciando, entramos y la profe nos dio unos papeles, me puse a buscar donde sentarnos cuando veo que una mano se levanta, para mi sorpresa y alivio era vibora, camine con xia hasta los bancos libres y nos sentamos.

**vibora: **ya era hora no?- me encoji en mis hombros, restandole importancia

**tigresa: ** me perdi

**vibora: **si, lo note, oye y quien es ella

**xia: **me llamo xia, perdon pero comenze a aburrirme y no pude evitar oir su platica

**vibora: **no importa es un gusto xia, soy vibora

platicamos un rato, pero despues de 3 horas la campana del receso sono, dejandonos "libres", xia, yo y vibora teniamos planeado quedarnos juntas todo el receso y conosernos mejor, el problema fue que los pasillos rapidamente se llenaron de alumnos, que desesperados por llegar al patio comenzaban a empujarnos separandonos, cuando por fin logre salir de la estampida de estudiantes, me di cuenta de que otra vez estaba perdida-ajgr otra vez- comenzaba a molestarme perderme tan seguido, no estaba acostumbrada a estar en una escuela tan grande, comenze a caminar por un pasillo un poco solo, senti una mirada clavada en mi cuello mire hacia atras pero no habia nadie quise seguir caminando pero un par de brazos grandes me detubieron y me empujaron hasta acorralarme contra la pared, cuando paso eso cerre los ojos esperando un golpe, pero para mi sorpresa.

**voz: **hola preciosa, me llamo angel y a jusgar por la belleza tan singular con la que cargas, seguro tu eres una diosa, lindura **(nalaks: esto no me gusta por que no haces tu esta parte-javier: jajajajajajajajajaxD-nalaks:mmm -_-''-javier: aww ven no te enojes-nalaks: no estoy enojada idiota solo me gusta verte arepentidoc: )**

**tigresa:** ammm aja?, lindo nombre amigo aaa nos vemos

**angel: **jehey por que la prisa ven linda te invito el almuerzo-me habia tomado del brazo haciendome para atras, obligandome a verlo directamente a sus ojos azules

**tigresa: **aaa no gracias, tengo que buscar a unas amigas- me solte un poco brusco y despues intente seguir mi camino, no podia evitar sentir como la mirada del chico se clavaba en mi, como acechandome, me sentia una presa cuando estaba cerca del tipo.

camine por otro pasillo y llegue a un area llena de alumnos supuse que ese era el patio principal, el lugar era "ENORME" di mas o menos 6 pasos y otra vez me senti obvservada,mire a todos lados, cuando capto un par de ojos jade hacercandose, la verdad no tenia ganas de repetir lo de hace un rato con este y deci caminar entre todos los alumnos y perderme, por un rato estube bien, comenzaba a sentirme agusto, cuando ooootra vez me senti obvservada y oootra vez eran ese par de ojos jade, asi pase un largo rato hasta que la campana de fin de receso sono, regrese al mismo salon de la mañana, llegue un poco retrasada por la cantidad de estudiantes- creo que ese sera un problema de todos los dias al menos hasta que me acostumbre-pues cuando llegue ya habian varias personas en sus lugares me sente en mi lugar y practicamente solo comenze a bobear por un largo rato, la profesora llego y siguio con lo mismo de hace rato por otras 3 horas, comenze a rasguñar mi banco no habia nada interesante que hacer, vibora parecia perdida en su mundo y xia jugaba con un lapiz, de la nada por fin la ultima campana del dia sono y todos desaparecimos del salon

esta vez xia, vibora y yo nos quedamos juntas hasta el porton, vibora me pregunto si me acompañaba a casa, pero la verdad aun no tenia ganas de ir a casa me despedi de xia y de vibora que al parecer se hiban a ir juntas.

camine por la banqueta alejandome de la escuela lo mas que pude, a la tercera cuadra senti una mirada, segui caminando di la vuelta en una esquina, espere a que el dueño de esa miradapasara por ahi y...

**punto de vista normal.-.**

tigresa habia sorprendido al dueño de la mirada, haciendo que tropesara, le dio un radillazo en la pansa, tomo su brazo y lo torcio tras la espalda del sujeto.

**sujeto:**auch auch auch aaaauch espera por favor.

**tigresa: **quien eres? y que quieres?

**nalaks: Ejeee hasta aqui llegaron, lo se tarde mucho y lo siento pero esque la escuela, los proyectos finales, los examenes, entrenamientos, aaaaaaa es un caos pero por fin soy libre y como es invierno solo el frio podra detenerme.-javier:ahora si cumplo mi promesa la proxima que te tardes tanto en subir un capitulo yo personalmente,encendere la compu entrare a tu face y hare ya sabes que.-nalaks: me recordaste que tengo que camiar mi contraseña.**

**alienheart1915: e aqui otro cap. perdona el retraso-javier: d:**

**shizukimei257: javier: xia amiga mia cuanto tiempo sin hablarte-nalaks: haste para haya dramatico que ya se que platicas con ella a mis espaldas, tienes mucho que contarme, para empezar como rayos sabes mi contraseña de fanfic?-javier: amm de la misma manera que descubri la del face ademas no es muy dificil adivinar te conosco tan bien que no hay secreto que puedas ocultarme-nalaks:bueno lo discutiremos luego ammm estabamos haciendo algo no?-javier: si mensa se supone que estamos respondiendo el review de xia- nalaks: a si! pues mira mei aqui tu eres nueva en esta escuela y eres la enamorada secreta de mono jejeje ;) antes de que digas algo fue idea de javier-javier: QUEEEE?!**

**NALAKS Y JAVIER LES DESEAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AñO NUEVO ;) **


End file.
